thebenferfandomcom-20200213-history
Klaymen
Klaymen are a humanoid, klay composed race which inhabit what is collectively called Klay World. Biology Klaymen have largely inconsistant biological traits despite appearing to be relatively simple. Many fan theories exist as to the specifics of how they work as organisms, but little has been confirmed by canon. Physical Traits Although they lack any apparent sensory organs they maintain the sense of sight, hearing, taste, and smell. They do have mouths, however the are usually only visible when eating, with the exception of Smiling Gary. Similarly, their hands only have visible fingers when the fingers are directly required and at all other times are indistinct from their arms. Klaymen are typically hairless but a few rare individuals have possessed hair on their head (Klayton's Creator) or face (Marv). Some particular klaymen have facial features such as Jason and The Trapper's fake moustaches, or Klayton's Creator's glasses. Curiously the klaymen have been shown to be highly varied internally. While some have an internal system resembling humans, with bones and organs, others are filled with a solid red mass and still others have no apparent bodily systems or fluids whatsoever. This is likely non-cannon, since as Robert improved he toned down the gore to just blood. Size Height: 4 inches on average Weight: 113.4 on average ''Powers Unusual Abilities There are two examples of abnormal abilities developed by particular klaymen: Telathy and Shapeshifting. Not all klaymen have these abilities and it is unknown how they are developed. Telethy Telethy is a mispronunciation of the word ''Telepathy, the ability to influence the world around you with your mind. Only one klayman has ever shown telethic abilities and it is unknown where it originated from or if it was genetic. The klayman displayed the ability to speak in other klaymen's heads, suggest behaviors into other klaymen's subconscious (Making his friend, Zack, obsessed with sandwiches), and even exploding other's heads! Shapeshifting Shapeshifting is a trait that was originally seen only in certain members of King Womp's Aliens, and was used as a primary form of combat. Some of the aliens possessed the ability to willfully change the shape and even the size of certain appendages to do a variety of tasks. Two klayman have shown this ability as well. The first, Rick The Prick, aquired the ability when he was transformed into a super klayman by King Womp. However, after he was defeated and turned to normal, he lost the ability. The second klayman to shapeshift was Chip. He was somehow able to learn the ability on his own, though it appeared to be a very strenuous task. He has since improved and has shown the ability to stretch his arms to massive lengths. Flight A very rare ability and shown in only two episodes. In They are Troublemakers a Red Klayman was able fly away on his own, to which other klaymen just saw this as a casual thing by responding with, "See? He flew away." Possibly implying that flight is a normal thing, just not shown often throughout the series. In another episode, Stand Up Impaired, a klayman refuses to stand up due to fear of high altitude, by upon standing up, he floats away and was unable to get back down. Which could also imply that flight takes a while to fully learn. Races The klayman species was once divided into three separate races: Red Klaymen, Green Klaymen, and Blue Klaymen. These three races were biologically the same and only seemed to differ in color. White and yellow klaymen have existed as well, but yellow klaymen (including Frickle De Frum, The Newspaper Monster, and Hulky) only appeared in 2003 and only one white klayman, the Dilly-Dally Ghost, has been shown. The red klaymen seemed to die out early on in the series, but green klaymen coexisted with blue klaymen for a much longer period of time. Eventually, the green klaymen died out as well as a result of being killed by blue klaymen. It was later revealed that only one green and red klaymen were left. They came out of hiding to give Klay World another chance, but were unfortunately killed by a falling ceiling-fan blade.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXqGEzSgcM4 Gender and Reproduction Klaymen do not appear to have any sexual organs or variations that could identify males from females. There is little variety in the voices of Klaymen, most sounding like Robert Benfer himself, with only slight differences in intonation. A news reporter in Klay World: Off The Table who identified herself as Nick Mcinzee had a clearly feminine voice and is assumed to be female - played by Robert's sister, Nikki. There was also a klayman named Mellisa with a male voice, it remains unknown what Mellisa's gender was. Due to their predominately male population, it has been suggested that klaymen are genderless and simply speak with masculine voices. Their method of reproduction was previously unknown, but it was recently revealed in Klay World: All Gone that their population is actually stabilized because Dr. Bob had been rebuilding them after they died. It is unknown if they are also capable of reproduction. Lifespan It has been indicated that they age at the same rate as humans, with an eight year old being considered a child and a thirty-four year old being an adult. However, it is unlikely that they actually live that long due to the reveal that Dr. Bob had been remaking them after death. It is more likely that they are created at a certain age and aren't smart enough to question why. Culture Klay World culture is distinctive in its simplicity. Klaymen do not commonly create literature or works of art and their lives are mainly dominated by violence. There are fads among klaymen such as sticking to the wall and rotating around, and standing on your face. Sports and Games Main article: Sports and Games Klaymen can be seen doing a variety of bizzare activities that seem to have very difficult to understand rules, if there are any rules to them at all. Their main sports are tennis and baseball, and another popular game is funny sticks. Dialect They speak English and have not been recorded to speak any other language. Their grammar is often quite poor and they sometimes use words that are not in the english language (or any language) such as 'cabumbum' and 'wa-wa-wo-wo.' Klaymen almost always refer to their head as their 'noggin.' Many other slang terms exist such as 'Oh my got,' and a variety of common phrases used in human cultures such as 'hold the phone' and 'neat-o torpedo.' Klaymen almost all have similar voices, due to the fact that they're almost all voiced by Robert Benfer, and he rarely puts any noticable inflections on his voice. One example of a klayman with a distinguishable voice is Vince (voiced by Sammie Penrod). Attire Klaymen are predominantly nude but certain pieces of clothing are used, usually in connection with their job. Dr. Bob for instance wears the white doctors coat and name tag. The Klay World Police are distinguished from other Klaymen by a yellow badge on their chest. The badge that they wear is inconsistent, and switches between a standard badge and a sheriff star. Other articles of clothing can be seen such as shoes, ties, sunglasses, and vests, but clothing is rarely used for anything other than distinguishing characters and professions. Food The klayman's diet exactly resembles the same diet as humans and they have been recorded consuming muffins, "Ko-Ko-Kola", hotdogs, salads, bologna, sandwiches, water, and juice. However it seems unnecessary for the klaymen to eat, as Chip was able to walk back to the house from several miles away in Klay World: Off The Table without any expressed need for food or water. Despite having a variety of foods featured in the series, the two favored meals of klaymen seems to be hotdogs and salads. Klaymen have even been seen arguing over which of the two meals is better. Economy Their primary currency is known as Moneys. Moneys are assumed to have roughly the same value as U.S. Dollars, and is represented by small, rectangular strips of green klay. Moneys are often used in bets, which is a common practice among klaymen. There was a brief period of time when Klay World had a bank, but the klaymen using it did not seem to fully understand how banks work. Withdraws could be made simply by assuring the banker that you had the money in your account. Holidays They celebrate holidays such as Valentine's Day and Halloween. However, they do not seem to fully understand the holidays. For example, their understanding of Valentines Day seems to be that you find a random person who you want to be your valentine and make them buy you chocolates every year. Laws Main article: Klaymen Police Little is understood about the laws and statutes of Klay World. Klay World police officers do not seem to have a grasp on their laws either. Officers have never made arrests and always use gun violence to respond to crimes, even non-violent crimes such as 'wasting an officers time.' The existence of a jail has been hinted at. On one occasion, an officer told a group of slappers that they were all under arrest, but instead of carrying out an arrest, he just told them to go to jail and left. Lawsuits also exist in their culture. They had been mentioned in several episodes prior to, but where never demonstrated until Klay World: Sue, when a klayman attempted to sue his friend for stealing his sunglasses. Their process does not involve a court, instead, lawyers can simply demand that you pay their client and the accused has to do whatever the lawyer says for no determinable reason. Furthermore, lawyers are nothing more than regular klaymen with ties and any klayman can easily impersonate a lawyer. Trivia * Their appearence is similar to Flubber. References Category:Klaymen Category:Terminology Category:Characters Category:Klay World Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters by Cause of Death Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters who died before All Gone Category:Characters who died in All Gone Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Red Characters Category:White Characters